Bleeding in Silent Rain
by ravensisforever0498
Summary: Raven gets raped by one of beast boy's biggest enemies. Please r&r. I stuff flames in egg rolls and devour them whole.rnRob&Raven fic so those of you that are insulted if someone says that Rob and Rae should be together, I DON'T CARE!rnthanks.
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is another titan fan fic of mine. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Anyway…

Disclaimer: I don't own the titans or much else so don't sue me!

Chapter one The night to never forget

He made his way to the Titan's Tower. He even managed to get past Cyborg's security. He crept through the dark halls of the tower unnoticed. He passed Beast Boy's room without waking the green changeling, and moved to the next door. He pryed open the door to her room without waking her up. Bathed in silent darkness, he walked quietly until he was hovering over her sleeping body, and pulled back her bed covers without making any sound. But before he continued furtherly, she roused and saw him.

He grabbed her but she pushed him away with a force field of black energy, but it was not enough to discourage him. He seized her arms and forced her down onto her bed, and used his free hand to silence her muffled cries for help. Enlightened with his slight victory , he ripped her clothes off , and forced himself on her.

It hurt her when he was finally done. Rolling off of her, he strolled out her door and exited the tower smirking in his smug victorious moment. She was left naked and shaking in her dark room. Leaving the slight comfort of her bed, she got up and began to restore her door with black energy. As soon as she finished fixing it, she collapsed in her bed sheets and cried silently, still a bit shaky. A knock came at her door.

"Who-Who is it?" she said her voice cracking just a bit.

"Raven?" came a familiar voice. Robin. He pushed the door open. "Can I come in?"

She nodded weakly.

He left the door open behind him and walked over to her bed. "I..uh..heard-hey, what's the matter?" He asked when the light from the open door reflected of of Raven's tears.

She wrapped her covers around herself securely and the got up to get new clothes, remaining silent while doing so. She had just grabbed new wardrobe when she realized Robin was behind her. She turned and faced the masked wonder.

"You still haven't answered my question, Raven."

She shifted her gaze to the ground.

His hand touched her shoulder. "Rae, what's wrong?" he repeated.

Her lower lip quivered, and tears began to form. Raven dropped to her knees and fresh tears began to roll down her cheek , down her chin and finally drop to their deaths Doesn't that sound really weird? .

He kneeled down next to her alarmed. "Raven w-"

"Robin, he raped me!" she yelled between sobs. "Why? Why'd he do it, Rob? Why ?" She held her knees to her chest and buried her face in her knees.

Robin paled. "Wh-who?" he stammered.

Raven looked at him and then to the floor again. "A-adonis." she mumbled , nearly whispered.


	2. Things people don't say

Hello Fellow good (hopefully) people of The world! Yaaaaaaaayness for my 15 reviews , although a few of them wasn't all that nice. But, most of them WERE AWWWWESUM!.

**DarkBird1345: yes I know I do need to make it long . I donot take your review as a flame in any way , I prefer to think of it criticism . grins . It was nice!**

**Dancing Pickle: I am flattered that you look forward to my new chapters! Thank you with multi colored&flavored sprinkles on top!**

**Jurodan: No, he didn't have his suit on, and I really didn't want to get very detailed about that. BUT….I agree with you that beast boy does have enemies that human and some that are not, so I will change that. Thanks for the very constructive review. **

**Bringer of Black Roses: You haven't see one with adonis in it? That's a pity. I'm super glad you liked my fic!**

**Betrayed05: You knew it was him? I thought you'd get the impression it was Slade. Silly me. I'm happy you figured it out before I told you! Lowers voice. It's a sign….that you have great reading skills!**

**LASHAY-ISSAC: You don't know that 4 a fact so keep your personal opinions to yourself, besides nd this is a fact beast boy likes the stone princess , terra.**

**Sinkore: I ,and also my wonderful reviewers beg to differ.**

**Dark sin: your inspirational review has me fingers dying to type,but alas they are doomed to clicking the ecursed on screen keyboard until someone fixes our stupid wireless keyboard. **

**v: your angelic praise to me has been heard and I thank you for looking out for your writers. (Those flames were starting to get to me a bit.) thanks a million buzillion, buhbillion! (are those even words?)**

**Kylefighte1: yes robin and raven should be together . Starfire is waaaay to simple for Robin, and robin likes adventure and excitement: all things that raven is .**

**Rixietrixie: yes I also LUVVVV the DUNDUNDUN! It sounds so much better than 'to be continued'. that is so blah.**

**story freak: grins evilly. They are going to do very bad things to Adonis laughs evily. Muahahahahah!**

**Aleu: yes this is heartless angel and again yes I did write this. I'm going to lengthen it much much more then the first chap. But not so long that it takes you 2 hours to read the whole thing. Thanks with roasted cherries. (p.s. do you like cherries?)**

**Rinagirl13: Thank you thank you thank you my very very nice faithful fan!**

**Mumuu: ummm what's '…….' mean? is it a good thing? Because if it is then thank you much much oober much.**

**Fairy of irrelevence: as a writer I am to tell the honest truth and nothing but that so here it goes: The chars are supposed to be out of character. The reasons why Raven didn't tear Adonis to bits will be explained in further chapters. As I said before raven is supposed to be a bit unlike her usual self. I myself think that's what makes up a good story. **

**I read all the fics my reviewers present to me, and I sprinkle them with niceness , ecouragement, and a bit of tips for future use. You good say I'm a giver of red letters. It's my thing.**

**I'd thoroughly read your review and I will make a few corrections. **

**Thank you very much for your help! **

**Strider: I realize that. You are much to kind! grin getts huge.**

Thanks a million my faithful wonderful reviewers and readers! It means the world to me. And so I reward you all with a new chapter! yaaaays!.

Chapter 2

Putting two and two together

It was morning, and Raven sat on the sofa in the Titan's living room slash kitchen, sipping her dull herbal tea and watching robin search furiously through his computer in the databases for any/ the slightest clue as to wear Adonis was hiding -he most likely was.

It wasn't easy for her to tell Robin, and it wasn't simple to tell him that they would get back at him- they didn't know that for sure- but what really wasn't uncomplicated was trying to convince him that she was ok. Even she wasn't convinced. Robin had insisted on staying at her side the whole night, and when she was sleeping, he sat at her bed side wide awake, not even daring to close an eyelid for a nanosecond. Then in the morning, he crept out of her room silently hoping she wouldn't wake up-she didn't need to because she had been awake eyeing the concerned Robin for the few past hours- and tiptoed through the hallways. He planted himself on his computer and typed and clicked like a maniac, searching for even the slightest hint as to where Adonis was hiding ( which he probably was) . Hours later Raven decided to wake up , and eat. She slipped on a fresh black leotard from her closet, and pinned on her cape. Placing her hood up, she crept through the hallways and entered the kitchen. Using her powers to make a nice cup of tea to furtherly waken her up. Then she saw Robin .

"U-um-Good morning… Robin." she said, a pale hand tucking her purple hair behind one ear. She blushed a bit and a near by light bulb exploded. "Sorry." she mumbled, feeling a bit stupid. Her gaze shifted to the floor.

Robin clicked off of something and he shut the computer off. He got up and stretched for a moment. "Hi." he rubbed his sore neck. "Did you sleep well?"

She nodded. "I appreciate..you know- staying with me the whole night. I really felt……protected." Was this happening! Was she actually being a nice Raven?

He stepped away and dug through the refrigerator . He loaded his arms with as much things as he could humanly carry, and although struggling to see where he was going behind the mountain of food, he successfully made his way to the table. Spreading the food and such all over the table, he looked at Raven, grinning. "Could ya lend a black energy hand?" he asked .

Without a word, Raven got up and stood next to Robin awaiting instruction.

30 minutes later+

Waffles were done, Salad has been tossed , peanut butter sandwiches made, tofu served, steaks; grilled and cut to make hamburgers, potatoes; baked and smothered with tons of butter, and zorca (spelling?) berry pie cut into slices.

Raven sighed a sigh of exhaustion. But then she examined her work, and nodded in approval. It was worth it, and it all smelled so delicious!

Robin sat himself on the couch to take a moment of rest. Raven walked over and sat next to him. They didn't say anything for a long time but then Robin broke the silence. "So, um…Raven?" he said sorta mumbling.

She perked her head up in his direction. "Yeah?"

He turned his body so that he was facing her. "Well, I-I wanted to know if , well…" he rubbed his neck absently again . "Well…"

"Well what?" she asked politely.

He locked his gaze on her dark purple eyes, memorized. "I-I ..wanted to know if you……..wanted to ………………………… go to the coffee shop sometime?" He barely whispered . He felt the load of his chest disappear with those words said.

Raven stood mystified. _Robin asked HER on a date! _ She was speechless for a moment. She looked back at him in wonder. He scooted closer to her and touched a gloved hand to hers.

"I can understand if you don't feel-" Her lips pushed on his, cutting him off. Raven felt dizzy. Her head hurt, and her body shaked. The computer screen flickered on and off and then exploded, shattering into a thousand tiny pieces. She pulled away, afraid that Robin would be next.

They both spun around when they heard a noise in the kitchen. The green eyed green everything changeling froze in place, fork full of tofu nearly to his mouth. "What?"

Raven breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry Beast Boy, you surprised us." she gave a quick look at Robin, slightly giggling inside.

"It's not my fault.' He said rubbing his stomach. "The tofu started it.' he pointed an accusing finger at the jiggily tofu and used his other hand (which had the fork in it) to dig into the supposedly mischievous meat substitute. "Anyway, what were you and Robin doing?" BB asked, a mouthful of his half chewed food in his mouth.

Robin glanced at Raven with an 'should we tell him or not?' look. Raven nodded. "We were just making breakfast, and sat down because we were tired. Nothing special." she said, sneaking a wink at Robin.

"Riiiight, so why is the titans computer busted? Did Cyborg sit on it or did Raven just have a fit of rage?" He laughed histerically at his own lame joke.

Raven glared at him, abruptly stopping his fits of laughter in mid-laugh. "Ooh. Sorry." he said shifting his eyes down to his plate, ears drooping a bit.

"So," Robin said while serving himself a little bit of everthing, except for star's pie and the tofu, "What's up with Star and Cyborg? They always wake up around this time to eat. Wonder what they're up too?"

Mean while

Star sat on the floor next to the T-car, talking to Cyborg as he was repairing it. "I do think I am having a bit of trouble with my earth friends. Will you not help me?" She began, gripping hold of his attention. He turned around and looked at her.

"What's up?" he said edging her to tell more.

She sighed. "Well.. Do you swear not to mention this to any human soul?"

He nodded.

"Good." then she took a deep breath before " Now..I've been having a bit of a ..feeling ..towards Robin. It's a good feeling- like you feel when you meet your bungorf and you are happy to see them and you wish to enjoy their presence for endless periods of time, but it's more passionate." SHe looked down. "I wish this does not mean I am abnormal." her voice solemn.

"Naw, it just means you like him." He chuckled heartily. "It's the natural part of being unnatural."

"But I already do like him, Cyborg."

He shook his head. "No star, it means you're in love with him. There's nothing abnormal about that."

She got up and and dusted herself off. Then she rushed to Cyborg to give him a big hug. "Oh thank you Cyborg! Your are one of my greatest friends!"

She let him go and floated off spinning and swirling around yelling "I'm in love! I'm in love!"

Cyborg smiled to himself. "Cyborg ain't that bad, is he?" He grabbed a wrench and began to tighten bolts on the T-car's wheels.

I am sooooooo sorry for the delay, my faithful loyal reviewers! I took too long! So that is why I lengthened this chapter to 6 pages on word as a sorry. Please review and I will get started on the 3rd chap! (if I get at least 6 reviews it might be up in less than 17 days)

ravensis4eva


End file.
